


Aquarium

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Parent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Parent Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: After the dubuckle at his birthday party, Aziraphale and Crowley take Eden to the Aquarium.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Aquarium

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale after he finished filling in Nonna on all of the rules for the twins. 

“I didn’t miss anything did I?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale thought for a moment and shook his head. 

“I don’t believe so.” He looked to the piece of paper that Nonna had written all of the rules down on. “Are you sure this isn’t too much trouble?” Aziraphale asked. Nonna shook her head. 

“Absolutely not. I need time with the twins.” She smiled over to the car seats where the twins were both sleeping peacefully. “And you two need time with Eden over there. It really isn’t a big deal. I can take the kids whenever you need.” Aziraphale sighed in relief. A weight lifted off his chest. He knew that she had volunteered to take the twins, but the idea of the twins and actually taking care of the twins were two completely different things. “And if I need help, Shadwell is here.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled. He wouldn’t be much help, but he did love the kids as much as she did. He just had a hard time of showing it. She squatted down to Eden’s level. “Alright, you have fun ok?” 

“Ok Nonna!” Eden said excitedly. He was just happy that he was going to get his parents completely to himself for the first time since the twins had arrived. Eden hugged Nonna before running back out to the car.

“Thank you again,” Aziraphale said. “We owe you big time.” 

“Nonsense,” Nonna replied. “I’m just doing what Nonnas do best.” She reached down and carefully started unbuckling Agnes from her seat. “They’re in good hands. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” She smiled as she gently lifted the baby from the seat. “Now go before your other kid gets too impatient.” Nonna shooed them away. Aziraphale looked at the twins once more. He closed his eyes and hoped that they would be good for Nonna, but there was no way to guarantee that. They were babies. You couldn’t very well just tell them to behave. 

“Well, let’s get a wiggle on then, shall we?” Crowley said with a grin just as the car honked. Crowley laughed and shook his head. “I think he’s ready to go.” 

***

“So, what would you like to do today?” Crowley asked. “You’ve got our full attention and we can do anything that you want to do. Anything at all.” 

Eden’s smile faded. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He didn’t think he’d get this far again, so he hadn’t really considered what he would want to do in the case that he got his parents to himself and they let him pick what they did. He’d spent so long with his parents worrying about the twins that he didn’t even know what his options were anymore. He was a big kid now. He didn’t have to worry about the same things that they had to worry about if they had the babies. 

“That’s alright, how about we give you some options,” Crowley said. He pulled out his phone and googled things to do with your five-year-old in London. “We could go to the store and get some craft supplies, go on a duck tour, or we could go to the aquarium. Any of those sound good?” 

Eden imagined having a duck for a tour guide and shook his head for that one. Ducks couldn’t know anything. They couldn’t even  _ talk _ . Getting crafts sounded like fun, but he didn’t want to go home. They were  _ always  _ at home. They could get craft things to keep around the house and do while the twins were asleep anyway. He wanted to do something that wasn’t really logical to do with the twins just yet. 

“The aquarium!” Eden said. 

“The aquarium it is then!” Crowley declared as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. 

***

About halfway to the aquarium, Aziraphale turned down the music. He really wanted to have a talk with Eden before they got to the aquarium. It was important to him that they start building a strong relationship now. Otherwise, when Eden got older he would just off and not talk to them anymore. 

“Why didn’t you want the twins anymore?” Aziraphale asked. He had his suspicions, but he wanted to hear it from Eden. 

“Dear, can we not talk about this now?” Crowley asked. “I want to have a good day. We can talk about this later.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Oh I know, I just . . .” 

“They get a lot of your time,” Eden said. “Sometimes it feels like you don’t have time for me anymore.” Eden looked to the floor. “I thought maybe if they were gone, you’d have more time for me.” Eden ran his hand over the seatbelt because he liked the texture. Aziraphale reached his hand back. Eden leaned forward and touched it momentarily before sitting back again. 

“Babies do get a lot of time,” Aziraphale agreed. “They can’t help themselves like you can. You’ve been taking being a big brother like a champ, you know that? It takes a  _ really _ big boy to do some of the stuff that you’ve been doing for your siblings.” Eden stayed silent. “Thank you for that.” Aziraphale turned around. “You’re a good big brother.” Eden shook his head. 

“I told Nonna I didn’t want to be a big brother anymore,” Eden said. “That makes me a  _ bad  _ big brother.” 

“I don’t think so,” Aziraphale said. “You were just frustrated, that’s all.” Eden looked up to his mother for the first time. 

“You don’t think I’m bad?”

“Nothing you ever do will make me think that you’re bad,” Aziraphale said. “Your father literally brought the Antichrist to be switched out for a human child and I still keep him around.” Aziraphale smiled fondly over to Crowley before turning his attention back to Eden. “I think you’re a perfectly respectable person. You’re going to grow up and you’re going to do good things for the world. I just know it.”

“You really mean that?” Eden asked. 

“I would never lie to you,” Aziraphale said. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mama,” Eden replied. He had no idea how much hearing those words was going to mean to him. But he felt so much better knowing that no matter what he did, his mother would always love him. He was a bit concerned about what the Antichrist was and why his mother had used that as an example of a big, bad act that his father had done, but he didn’t care enough to ask questions. 

“Well, we’re here,” Crowley said, pointing to the sign for the aquarium. Eden turned to look out the window and smiled. He was so excited to go in and see all the fish. Miraculously, Crowley was able to find a parking spot fairly close to the entrance.

Eden had never seen anything so cool in his entire life. He pointed excitedly at everything and asked questions. Luckily, Aziraphale knew quite a lot about the ocean, so he was able to answer almost all of the questions that Eden could come up with. To the one human who asked how he knew so much, he explained that he was a marine biologist. Eden didn’t call out his lie. He knew that there were some things his parents just had to lie about to strangers. 

Eden could have spent hours staring at each individual tank. All of them had unique fish that were so unlike the creatures in the tank before. Eden found it fascinating to watch them swim in their “schools.” His favorite tank though was the one where the whole room was a tank and there was just a tunnel through it to walk through. He loved being under all the sharks and fish. 

Once they reached the end of the aquarium, Aziraphale and Crowley allowed Eden to get a toy from the gift shop. They knew that that part was probably the most exciting to Eden. Eden almost never got to get a toy just because. He also insisted on getting something for each of the twins. By the time they arrived back at Nonna’s to pick the twins up, Eden was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
